


Family Hawkeye

by orphan_account



Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Mentor/Protégé, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5799085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Family Hawkeye

They are a family.  
A male archer.  
His young female protégé,   
And their one eyed dog.  
He is Hawkeye.   
And so is she.  
They are a group of broken beings,  
Who came together to form,  
Something they all lacked.  
A family.   
Some people they could rely on.   
In the time of crisis.   
They have each others back.


End file.
